Forgotten
by SnowIce
Summary: Forgetting me was your worst mistake. mentioning Seto/Jou Character Death!


Title: Forgotten

Author: SnowIce

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, nor do I make any profit from writing this fanfiction.

A/N: I wrote this one exactly one year ago on April the 29th. And don't ask what was going trough my mind when writing this, because not even I know.

---

Forgotten

---

"Why?"

It was a question Jou needed an answer to; even if asking it caused him to cough up more blood. The crimson coloured fluid slowly dripped down from his mouth onto the ground as his lungs struggled to breath. Feeling weak, Jou tightly gripped the chains holding his arms up and shifted his stance to keep from sagging through his knees. He knew he was dying and was partly grateful for it. Soon, his suffering would end.

A familiar voice behind him answered him.

"You really have no idea, do you." It was more a statement than a question. Amber eyes closed tightly in pain when a new cut was made on his back. A chuckle caused the hairs on his arms to stand up straight.

"Looks like it's almost over for you. Might as well explain it, now that you're still conscious."

Mokuba moved in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes. Furious grey met confused and pained amber.

"I had everything and you took that away from me. I hadn't a care in the world because I knew he would always be there to look after me and to take care of me. But then you showed up and took him from me. I saw him change. He spent less and less time with me and eventually he forgot all about me. And then-"

"M-mo-"

Furious for being interrupted, Jou saw Mokuba grip the bloodied knife in his hand tightly. Knowing what he was going to do, Jou closed his eyes tightly and cried out when he felt the knife sink into the flesh of his leg.

Satisfied with Jou's pain, Mokuba let go of the knife still in Jou's leg and continued explaining.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, everything was going great until you showed up. I thought I could handle it. You were my friend and he's my brother. But I couldn't. What hurt me the most though, was that neither one of you had asked me how I felt about the two of you being together. I lost a brother as well as a friend."

Jou struggled for breath. "You..didn't...los-"

With a growl, Mokuba twisted the knife in Jou's leg, before yanking it out and stabbing it in Jou's shoulder. Blood was now rapidly pouring out of the open wound on Jou's leg. Jou tried to scream, but as soon as he tried his throat filled with blood. Jou made a gurgling sound as he tried to breath.

'Soon. It will all be over soon.'

"SHUT UP!! You have no idea how I feel. You have no idea what it is like to feel alone, to BE alone. And then he had the nerve to tell me you were going to move in! I knew I had to stop you."

Tears were rolling down Mokuba's cheeks as he started laughing insanely. Wether it were tears of anguish, insanity, regret or joy, Jou didn't know, but the sound of Mokuba laughing like that made him want to throw up.

Feeling weakened by the loss of too much blood, Jou's knees finally collapsed, the chains holding him up cutting sharply into his wrists, but he didn't care anymore. His thought were slowly becoming clouded and his vision was becoming blurred. He had fought it for as long as he could. His last minutes were rapidly ticking away.

Mokuba grabbed Jou's chin and brought Jou's face up so their noses were almost touching.

"Already giving up? And we've been only at it for little over an hour. You're pathetic."

Mokuba roughly shoved Jou's face aside and walked a few paces away from Jou, but still facing him. Reaching behind him, he pulled out a small gun he had hidden under his shirt in his pants. Turning the safety off, he raised the gun, aiming the muzzle straight between Jou's eyes.

"You know, I always wanted to see your fighting spirit break. I just never expected me being the one doing the breaking. I'll just consider that a bonus."

Putting his finger on the trigger, Mokuba slowly pulled it back. Jou, knowing that this was the end, closed his eyes and thought of one thing only.

'Seto, I'm sorry.'

The last thing he heard was a loud bang, before everything turned black.

---

A/N: Before you ask, I am not going to post a second chapter to this. I'm keeping it as it is.


End file.
